


Scruff & Wolf

by Denyce



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey's surprised and a bit intrigued by what he finds when he follows Lilah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scruff & Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> S4 Toppy!Wes, kinks: light spanking, a bit of a dom/sub dynamic.

The elevator doors closed behind him as Lindsey rang the watcher's bell. The door had barely opened a crack before Lindsey was forcibly pushing the door - and consequently the watcher - back into the apartment. "Hmm, wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," he said as he walked in, gesturing toward the hallway he'd just left. "You do know who that was, who she works for?"

Apparently unfazed by Lindsey's sudden appearance or question, Wesley dryly demanded, "What are you doing here? The last I'd heard, you were gallivanting around the country with an evil hand."

Lindsey smiled, glancing around Wesley's apartment and nodding his head in appraisal. To make his point, Lindsey raised his hand above his shoulder and waved it as he spoke. "Still evil, we just agree more often these days."

Lindsey watched as Wesley frowned, his lips drawing into a thin line before he spoke. "Which doesn't actually answer my question; why are you here?" Lindsey's eyes shifted down Wesley's arms, noticing a subtle twitch of Wesley's fingers. He turned away to hide his grin, biting his lip to keep from breaking out in laughter, shaking his head. Silently Lindsey couldn't help but think, _Still a white knight, bet the old boy is itching to cross his arms disapprovingly. Though he was with Lilah._ Lindsey had to wonder just how tarnished the watcher was these days. It was obvious neither had showered afterwards, both covered in the same musky scent of sex that filled the apartment.

Knowing Lilah, she'd left quickly and used the opportunity to go see a Monkoh demon letting it feed off the sexual aroma. They were physically weak, timid demons that even Lilah could handle, and they were invaluable informants. It'd be what he'd do if their positions were reversed. That was him and Lilah, though, he'd always understood her motives, her expectations. It was no mystery why she was with the Watcher, what she wanted from him, but Wesley... he was an entirely different animal.

When Lindsey had entered, he had instantly spotted the watcher's scar. He had heard the rumors when he'd returned that Angel's boy had been viciously attacked and left for dead. What Lindsey found more intriguing was what had happened afterwards. Angel had attacked his right hand man in the hospital. When Angel had left him there, severing ties with the watcher, Angel's crew followed suit. What exactly had happened to create the divide was anyone's guess; regardless, the watcher stuck around.

Wesley's shirt was open, allowing Lindsey to clearly see the scar. He seemed to wear it like a badge, a reminder. Lindsey suspected it wasn't about the initial attacker so much as it was about Angel's attack and abandonment. That's something Lindsey could relate to; he had learned _firsthand_ exactly how capable Angel was in his retribution. Bitterly Lindsey couldn't stop thinking about Angel's righteousness. That nothing else mattered. Not Lindsey or anyone else, or what they might have felt about the vampire, it did nothing to influence Angel's road of vengeance. And Angel did know. Something Darla had taken great pleasure in sharing with him, a vampire's ability to sense and smell, the attraction a human felt. That it heated the blood. She would tease and ramp him up sexually, tell him things about her Angelus, things he did to his William and then she'd turn on him and mock him for. Blatantly letting Lindsey know that Angel knew exactly how much he _wanted_ Angel, was sexually attracted to him. Staring at the watcher, Lindsey knew it had to be the same for him. Besides he had seen it for himself, had recognized the same shared attraction in the watcher; Wesley had carried his _want_ around like an excited puppy dog with a flashing neon sign wrapped around him like a collar.

Lindsey flexed his fingers, discarding the acknowledgment of his own want regarding Angel. Instead Lindsey focused on Wesley, betting the watcher's _want_ was still there, that he was still the white knight; only slightly tarnished by sleeping with Lilah. Suddenly it was a challenge and he wanted to know, pursing his lips in thought Lindsey decided to play. Strategy set, he was ready, to push and scratch pass the surface to really see what the watcher was made of. Hiding his grin, he silently acknowledged, _this is gonna be fun._

His back still facing the watcher, Lindsey shrugged, "Had to see what – who Lilah was sneaking around for. Have to say I really didn't think she was your type?"

"And what type would that be?"

Laughing Lindsey shrugged; again as he turned around as he spoke. "Different. For some reason I thought we had similar tastes."

Wesley raised and pointed a gun in Lindsey's direction. "Let's get back to the first question shall we, why are you here?"

Pleased he annoyed the watcher enough to pull out a gun; Lindsey ignored it as he was just getting started then countered, "Actually I believe I asked the first question… you know about Lilah. So does he know you're boffing Lilah, his enemy?" Turning his back, Lindsey quickly scanned Wesley's books shelves. Most were the classics, a few modern here and there, and one small section on golf. Lindsey huffed as he tried to imagine Wesley Wyndam-Pryce out on the green then shrugged as he realized it actually wasn't that hard to imagine. About a third way down an entire shelf and the three following shelves were dedicated to the occult. Nothing a good ex-watcher wouldn't have in their private collection. Disregarding Wesley's silence, Lindsey squatted distractingly pulling out a book and thumbed through it as he casually asked, "Does he even know you're his enemy now? Do you? Then again maybe you're not, is that it?" Returning the book, Lindsey straightened and turned back assessing the watcher, his glare narrowed. "Did Angel just bat those pretty browns in your direction and you crumbled?" Amused when Wesley only cocked his head as if he was annoyed, or bored?

Ignoring that possibility, instead Lindsey's gaze slowly traveled up and down Wesley's length. The ex-watcher's looks hadn't really changed unless you count the scruffy unshaven look Wesley was sporting, and Lindsey couldn't deny that Wesley rocked the new look. No it was Wesley's demeanor that had changed, he was darker more dangerous. A far cry from the awkwardly nervous stuffed shirt geek watcher Lindsey had initially investigated when Wesley joined forces with Angel.

Suddenly he could understand Lilah's reluctance to let anyone know. She wasn't working solely to get intel on Angel, his people, or get Wesley as a player, she was using Wesley for her own pleasure. Admittedly, staring at the watcher in front of him, if he was in her place he wouldn't want to share. Come to think of it, at this particular given moment he was now in her place. The thought had barely crossed his mind before Lindsey decided he wanted a taste. Though he wanted to wind the watcher up, wanted to break through that insufferable indifference the watcher carried around like a deflective shield. "So now tell me, how exactly did you and Lilah hooked up? What did she do, sweet talk you?" Lindsey didn't wait for Wesley to answer, but walked up to him until Lindsey was standing right in front of the gun Wesley was still holding. "Naw, that's not Lilah's style, or her talent." Lindsey took another step closer the gun hitting his chest.

"Hmmm," Tilting his head considering the possibilities, "No, but she offered you something, and it wasn't just sex. It was punishment wasn't it?" The corners of Lindsey's mouth twitched as his mind filled in various possibilities. His body leaned into the gun. "She punish you?" Lindsey's chin went up when he saw a glint of something – movement that let Lindsey know he was on the right road but the wrong track. "No, it was the other way around wasn't it, you punished her. She offered… probably pushed and prodded, wearing you down until you took her in hand."

The gun was still shoved in his chest, but Wesley's hand had pulled back as Lindsey pressed and leaned into Wesley's personal space, continuing to egg him on. "Your anger spilled over into every touch, and she took it. Was dripping wet with excitement, spread her legs wider, and begged for more, didn't she?" Swallowing when Lindsey saw the recognition, the truth reflected in Wesley's eyes at his words. Unable to stop himself, Lindsey charged on, "But as much as Lilah took, or how turned on either of you were it wasn't enough, was it? She couldn't give you everything? She was too soft and fragile for the way you wanted to take her, hold her down – to punish her."

He didn't have to look down to know the nose of the gun was down and more or less shoved to the side as they stood nearly chest to chest. Several inches shorter, but by no means weaker, Lindsey waited for Wesley's reaction. He didn't have long to wait.

Wesley stepped back, his hand raising, re-aiming the gun. "Is that what you want me to believe that you're here offering to take her place?"

Lindsey grinned, "I could say that, but you and I know both know that'd be a lie." then shrugged, "That's not to say that we can't negotiate, put that out on the table, or the bed...."

"Hmm, interesting, but that begs my original question, why are you here?"

"Oddly enough, it was partly out of curiosity. Especially after I discovered it was you. Like I said, I thought we had similar tastes…"

He watched as Wesley straightened his arm. "Your games grow tiresome, answer the question, or…" he cocked the gun and lowered his aim - at Lindsey's kneecap.

Lindsey only raised an eyebrow at this new Wesley's aggressive forcefulness. He like it, and ignored the subtle twitch of his cock at Wesley's tone. Calmly he answered. "It's true; I didn't know anything about you initially. I've been following Lilah hoping to find blackmail material. Now that Lilah's taken Linwood's _head_ position I needed to make sure she follows Linwood's lead in regards to me. I have no intention of returning to the Wolfram &amp; Hart's fold."

"What exactly was your reference on our similar tastes?"

"Haven't you already guessed? He's tall, dark, and brooding; has bad taste in clothes, drags a soul around, wants to save the world, won't admit he has a tin ear, and secretly loves Barry Manilow. Do I need to go on?"

Wesley answered, "Ah." Then watched amazed that he lowered and turned putting the gun down on the bar behind him. "Would you like a drink then before you strip?"

"I'm not exactly slow, but I think I might have missed something here?"

Wesley turned around, and thrust out a tumbler, ordering. "Drink."

Lindsey took the glass and stared at the amber liquor.

"It's untainted and safe to drink." Lindsey couldn't explain why he trusted the watcher's word, the fact was he did. Keeping a façade of control, Lindsey lifted his glass in salute and then closed his eyes as he took a healthy gulp. The liquor burned its way down his throat.

"Though earlier when you were busy checking my library, I did cast a simple truth spell. It's been quiet revealing."

"So…"

"So I know of your true affinity for Angel, your fear and wish to stay off of W&amp;H's radar, and…" Wesley paused for affect as he stared directly at Lindsey. Wesley's voice softened with innuendo, a small smile gracing his lips. "I know the truth, your true desire to take Lilah's place."

Lindsey lifted his glass and swallowed again as he tried to regain his composure. Unconsciously Lindsey followed Wesley's every move, including the blatant knowing glint deep within their recesses. "You brought up some interesting prospects, and I'm inclined to agree. Now finish your drink, and then start stripping. I'd like to see all of you."

Glass in hand Lindsey walked up beside Wesley and reached around him to put the glass back on the bar, and then leaned into Wesley's space, bodily forcing Wesley back as his voice hardened, "You think with a truth spell you can control me?"

Barely holding his ground physically, Wesley answered, "No, on the contrary the spell doesn't control nor influence you in what you don't want; it only reveals a truth… and aids you to what you truly desire. It was through your own curiosity and desire that you brought up the intimacies' of my relationship with Lilah. You were the one that brought up Angel, your desires that you seem to feel mirror mine. Though I must say, not only am I intrigued, I find myself quiet interested in your proposal to take Lilah's place in being controlled and dominated. Is that not true Lindsey? It is you, that wants me take you in hand, to dominate you… What was it you said, 'That Lilah was too soft and fragile for the way I wanted to take her, to _punish_ her …' that was quite revealing on your part. So tell me Lindsey, were you not offering to take her place - Do you not want me _punish_ you?"

Lindsey clamped his lips together, silently cursing the watcher's little spell. Up until this moment Lindsey mistakenly thought he had the upper hand. Wesley raised his brow waiting expectedly for an answer. In response, Lindsey pressed forward, forcibly stalking Wesley. Lindsey smirked, as he thought over his words carefully. "Maybe, but you'll have to take it. I'm not exactly everybody's whipping toy."

Wesley chuckled, as his eyes widened, and he smiled. His head inclined, and nodded, conceding Lindsey's words accepting the challenge. "Maybe not everyone's, but you're more than interested. You want to know what Lilah couldn't take under my hand to be _mine_ – don't you Lindsey?"

Though Lindsey pulled his lips into a tight line refusing to speak, now that he understood, he recognized the compulsion to answer Wesley and before Lindsey could stop himself, he nodded.   
Nostrils flaring, Lindsey snarled thoroughly annoyed, and bodily pushed, his eyes feral demanding as he pressed forward, physically bullying his chest hitting Wesley moving him back until Wesley's back hit the wall. Lindsey stared coldly, assessing Wesley. He couldn't deny the truth; still it had to be on his playing field not the Watchers. Conceding as he dropped the gauntlet, Lindsey challenged, "Then take it, me – if you can."

To keep himself from speaking any further, Lindsey bit his tongue. It was bad enough he just issued the dare, an open invitation for the watcher to take him, he didn't need to add to his troubles.

Wesley didn't miss a beat, as his eyes flared in excitement then narrowed in acceptance as he pushed off the wall and straightened, standing taller, towering over him. Bodily Wesley crowded him, turning him around and pushing him back. All while Wesley stared and didn't let up, even behind the glasses, his blue eyes pierced into Lindsey's soul; with effective efficiency Wesley easily read his wants his suddenly not so hidden needs. Trapped by his own desires, Lindsey held his ground for all of three seconds. As his body moved, Lindsey couldn't deny he was pussy whipped, or cock whipped in this particular instance.

In a final push, Lindsey's back connected with the wall, with a, humph.

Pissed, Lindsey snarled, struggling against the watchers weight. Wesley grabbed and latched onto his wrists, forcibly pulling his arms up, using his weight to hold Lindsey in place. "Tsk tsk, you don't have to fight so hard. We both know you want this."

Lindsey tried to look up, but Wesley held him tight; their bodies too flushed to move. As the realization hit Lindsey stilled, feeling the heavy weight of Wesley's body and _his reaction_. He was hard, felt his cock twitch even as it lay crushed under the watcher's mass.

On reflex he twisted and pushed against Wesley's weight, his cock making contact against Wesley's leg. The friction ricocheted and sent shivers of excitement throughout his body. He needed more. In the demand for more, Lindsey snapped his hips forward, as he pressed and rocked his cock against Wesley's leg.

Feeling needy, out of control only heightened Lindsey's excitement as he continued to hump Wesley's leg, seeking more of the delicious friction. Lindsey barely heard or connected the sounds of laughter above him until his arms were pulled forward off the wall and then back, slamming his upper body hard demanding his attention.

Jerkily Lindsey looked up. They were too close, he couldn't see Wesley's face, but it didn't matter as his eyes fell on the ridged scar slashed across Wesley's neck.

He had only a fleeting glanced when he arrived, but seeing it now up close. He opened and closed his fist, Lindsey understood probably better than anyone, the twisted pain, hatred, the betrayal, and hurt that danced equally with the desire and lust for the man – the vampire that'd condone such actions. His new fingers squeezed tighter, intimately reminded of what Angel's retaliation had cost him.

Though it didn't stop him from reacting; Lindsey's inched his head forward until his nose was up against the scar. He was too close; the scar blurred his vision, closing his eyes Lindsey inhaled. Licking his lips, his tongue reached out and licked along the ragged edge. Above him, he heard an audible gasp. His lips opened over the scar, pulling sucking the skin in.

Abruptly his head was being yanked away. Wesley's fist clutched tight within his hair, pulling, silently demanding that he stop. Ignoring the plea and the pain as his head throbbed from the tension, Lindsey continued sucking kissing, running his tongue along the scar. It was Wesley's harsh tone, as he voiced an order, "Stop."

Lindsey hated that he instantly complied, his lips parting enough to let the skin go, pulling back. Immediately Lindsey felt defensive as he pulled back, creating enough space between them that he could look up and glare at the watcher. The sudden thought that Wesley lied, about the spell. The way his body wanted the watcher, to have Wesley take him, use him, why he felt a need to fall to his knees – to instantly obey him? It had to be the spell. He would never just obey anyone, never have – even Darla. Only in his fantasies surrounding Angel. The thought of Angel added fuel to his anger where he valiantly struggled against Wesley's hold.

Wesley's didn't weaver, the one hand clamped down harder on his wrists. The other untangled from his hair to wrap around his neck. Wesley's thumb, stroked up and down over his throat, a downward pressure increasing with every stroke slowly cutting off his air supply. Simultaneously, Wesley's knee rose up between his legs and connected with his cock, then set his leg down once he had their cocks lined side-by-side.

"I'm not him, but that doesn't matter to you, does it?" Wesley punctuated the question by tilting his hips, adding pressure as he ground pelvis to pelvis. Shuddering waves of longing shot throughout Lindsey's body. "Tell me, how long have you wanted him? Been willing to fall to your knees for him?"

He wanted to huff, laugh in Wesley's face, as Wesley's thumb eased up, but what came out was a weak ass groan of want. It was too close to the truth, and Wesley knew it – especially combined with the spell it wasn't something he could deny. Thinking fast, nearly breathless in excitement Lindsey countered, "As long as you've wanted him… Even now, after what he did to you, and cut you out… if he walked in here and wanted you now; you'd fall to your knees, beg to be taken." It wasn't a question because they both already knew the answer. Lindsey only cringed as he heard his voice; heard the nearly breathless excitement, the naked want.

Wesley moved, so Lindsey could see his face the truth in his eyes when he didn't deny the accusation, and instead he confirmed it. "Touché"

Lindsey felt his eyes widen in shock that Wesley would willingly admit it when he didn't have to. What surprised him even more was when Wesley searched his face, and his eyes soften. Wesley's hand that held his wrists loosened their grip until he only held one hand loosely and encircled the wrist of his evil hand. The watchers' thumb caressed over invisible scars where the hand was attached. "No point denying, what we both share is there? We are uniquely compatible, wouldn't you say?"

Lindsey could only gulp by what he saw in Wesley's eyes, behind the desire the watcher's excitement, Lindsey saw empathy, a sadness and compassion – pity all directed at him.

It fueled his anger, as Lindsey pushed back. Though the watcher had expected it, as his hand instantly clamped down in a vice grip, and thrust his body back against the wall. The watcher's body was hard, his hold unforgiving. It was only Wesley's voice that still held an edge of softness, a gentleness that clearly told Lindsey, he was still the white knight. That he was seeing something in Lindsey's eyes, speaking to what he saw there. "You needn't worry, Lindsey, I'll give you exactly what you want as much punishment as you want, but I won't take it - anyone unwillingly."

Lindsey jerked away, cursing under his breath. He didn't know what Wesley saw in his eyes, what he was unconsciously giving away, but whatever it was he hated himself for it.

Wesley's hand forcibly tilted his chin up, blue eyes staring steadily, imploringly for several long minutes. "Decide now…" Abruptly Wesley let go and took one step back then another.

Conflicted, Lindsey wanted to turn away, to hit something, someone - to run and hide. He was angry with himself for revealing so much, and though he felt vulnerable his want, his desire never wavered. Confused Lindsey only continue to stare, he swallowed against the large lump in his throat. His body hummed with need, it had been too long, he wanted - needed to be punished, but the words just stayed lodged in his throat. In staring, Lindsey's vision blurred Wesley's image where he had to blink several times to refocus then allowed what he couldn't say to be revealed within his eyes.

It must have been enough because Wesley's slowly nodded his voice clear, strangely distant Wesley's the actual words, Lindsey found Wesley's tone soothing, even encouraging, as he asked. "You're willing to be a good boy then?" Without thinking Lindsey nodded.

"Good. You can lower you arms now."

Shamed he had submitted so readily, Lindsey averted his eyes as he felt the heat of his face flush. Suddenly aware of the ache in his arms that he had willing held the position without Wesley's assistance, Lindsey, slowly did what was requested, and lowered his arms.

Wesley's soft, "Shhhh, no don't hide I want you to look at me, I want to see your face."

Squeezing his eyes closed, Lindsey hesitated, his breath ragged in exertion.

"Every step Lindsey, every order you must willingly obey head-on. I cannot accept anything less, but full compliance."

It was a struggle, though his want and need collided with embarrassment; it wasn't enough to stop him as he lifted his head and opened his eyes.

He saw Wesley standing there across from him. He inclined his head a small smile graced his lips. "Good. Now strip I want to see all of you. His hand complied before he even fully registered Wesley's order. Blindly one handed, Lindsey's fingers moved quickly unbuttoning even as his other hand gripped the shirt tails out of his pants. Simultaneously he toed and kicked off his shoes. Then undid the cuffs, and shrugged his shoulders allowing the shirt to fall on the floor behind him. His eyes never left Wesley's, until his fingers reach his pants, and had to pause.

Lindsey inhaled and exhaled, his eyes glued to Wesley's face who continued to stare intently at Lindsey's waist were his hands stilled and hovered.

Silently Wesley waited, a brow rose expectantly.

It wasn't that he wanted to stop or disobey. It was that he was suddenly too close to coming. The pleasure was almost too much. His cock was hard throbbing, pushing against his jeans though he didn't look down to see, Lindsey knew there probably was an obvious dark spot. With the thought, his body weaved, and he took the tiniest step back until Lindsey was able to lean back against the wall.

Lindsey didn't even know he had closed his eyes, until Wesley was there, his heated breath ghosted over Lindsey's face, as he ordered. "Open your eyes, and look at me."

Startled Lindsey did as he was ordered. His eyes expanded, widening further as he felt the tip of Wesley's finger trail up over the bulge in his pants. Only to hear his breath falter when he felt Wesley's finger on his skin then teasingly dip under the hem of his waistband. "Since you need help… hands back over your head."

The watchers fingers moved deftly as he unbuttoned Lindsey's jeans. The sound of the zipper opening was swallowed by white noise as his world suddenly clasped down where Lindsey could only zeroed in on his pounding heart. Mouth clamped shut, cheeks hollowed. Lindsey bit down on the soft flesh hoping to keep himself from vocalizing the havoc Wesley was creating within his body. It blinded him to everything else even as he tasted blood when back molders pressed down, grinding together until he felt unexpected cool air engulf his heated cock. Fingers pressed hard into his skin over his hips molding almost bruising as they swept his pants and boxers down leaving him naked. "Step out."

Lindsey didn't even realize he had complied until he heard Wesley's coarse voice, "Good boy." As he kicked away Lindsey's pants and stepped in closer. One hand reached up to encircle his wrist, Wesley's thumb knowingly caressed over what wasn't there anymore. It was an erogenous zone he never knew he had. With each sweeping caress making a beeline straight to his cock.

Wesley leaned down rubbing the scruff of his facial hairs over his smoother softer cheek. Lips swept over Lindsey's ear, as Wesley spoke, "This…" long fingers tugged then threaded through Lindsey hair, "it's longer."

If he had been coherent enough Lindsey would have mouthed off, or at least offered a _duh_! Instead, only a pathetic whine escaped his throat. Roughly Wesley's fist gathered Lindsey's hair forcibly tilting his head back and up. Forcing a stretch, as he openly stared down onto Lindsey's face. They were mere inches apart, where Lindsey could smell the musky malt of Wesley's breath. Wesley moved closer, until their lips were touching, and Lindsey taste a hint of scotch. Lindsey itched to reach out, to lick and taste, but that wasn't what the watcher wanted. And if Lindsey was honest with himself it wasn't what he really wanted, so he waited.

Wesley's fingers loosened there hold as they carted through the strands. "I like it," was whispered over his lips then Wesley moved where his lips and teeth attacked suckled and nipped at his earlobe. Lips left his ear; Wesley's tongue trailed down over Lindsey's closed lips teasingly until he willingly parted them in a gasp. Desire burst forth, as Lindsey found his voice and demanded, "Undress."

Wesley chuckled. Lindsey didn't care and leaned in closer, needing to be flush with Wesley's body. His own body was overheated in want; he needed relief to press his body against Wesley's, his cock heavy and hard. He had to come, just needed a bit more friction.

Wesley pulled back, and effortlessly spun him around slamming him back against the wall. "You were doing so well; going to have to punish you for that." His voice lowered, stubble roughly brushed Lindsey's cheek as he silently ordered Lindsey to stretch his neck, tilting it further to allow Wesley further access, as he raked his teeth across Lindsey's collarbone then gnaws at the skin.

Lindsey trembles at the bruising Wesley incites. Babbling moans and emits, _a please_ that falls out of his mouth, repeatedly his only thought - his own need to come.

He had heard Wesley's voice, but had no idea what, the watcher said. Though he immediately felt the swift burning sensation, spread across his ass as Wesley's palm connected and spanked him hard in rapid succession. Teeth anchored down, forcing him to feel the pain. Raspy, Wesley demanded. "Now, pay attention."

Abruptly Wesley kicked his legs wider. Wesley's heated hand slid over his crack. Quickly Lindsey spread his legs wider and pushed back in offering. He was ready; well pass the point of being needy. He felt Wesley's finger breech him then pull out. Lindsey felt Wesley guide the head of his cock up and down over his hole.

"Know that wasn't your punishment. Just to warm you up, but we do need to take off the edge before we get down to business, and then we'll have all night, won't we Lindsey…" With that Wesley pushed in. Both were too needy, Wesley scarcely hesitates as he breaches pass Lindsey's muscle ring, sliding in until he bottoms out. Wesley barely waits a heartbeat before he's slowly pulling out then slamming back in setting a pace that fast and furious as he pistons in and out.

Lindsey hands have slithered down just enough to give Wesley better access, but they remain up. His head tilted, resting against his other arm as he feels the wet pull of Wesley's mouth at the junction of his neck. He can hear Wesley's rapid breath, the ragged laps intersected with sucking. The hard slaps of skin hitting skin as Wesley continues to fuck him.

Lost Lindsey gave in, his body reacting unable to hold back the violate force as his inner muscles clenched around Wesley's cock, his entire body spasming, as it rocked through his orgasm, spurting jets of his come against the wall.

Wesley's yelled, pulling back gripping each arm, yanking them up as he slammed Lindsey's body flat against the wall. Harsher, less controlled Wesley's body responded moving rapidly in a jackrabbit motion, as his slammed into and out. The grip on Lindsey's wrists tightened as Wesley's pulled, the watchers body stiffened, only his cock jerkily moved as he came wildly deep inside of Lindsey's clenched walls.

Lindsey was still euphoric panting from his orgasm when Wesley's body collapsed against him, still deep inside him flushed in sweat. But it was Wesley's voice, harsh almost distant, that sent shivers of _want_ throughout his body. "Interesting, but know that barely scratched the surface of what Lilah endured…" Lips captured skin below Lindsey's ear, purposely bruising the area then gently Wesley licked over the mark once he was satisfied. Pulling off, he licked up to Lindsey's neck to his ear. Tugging the skin, Wesley's lips moved as he huskily whiskered, "Think you're up for round two?" Wesley emphasized his point by moving his hips, his cock hard ready for a second go.

Lindsey couldn't verbally answer; only moan his reply and simultaneously pushed back invitingly as he squeezed his muscles to hold Wesley's cock deep with each thrust. Lindsey barely registered Wesley laughing or his responding "Good boy."

*~*~*~*

Sprawled out on the bed Lindsey jerked awake and looked up as the bathroom door opened. To see Wesley walk into the bedroom, dressed, fingers busily buttoning up his shirt as he moved. "I have a few things I need to take care of. Over there," he pointed to a stack of sheets on the chair by the dresser. "Be a good boy and change the sheets, and put the dirty ones in the washer. Laundry room is down the hall off the kitchen. I left you enough for one cup of coffee. When you shower, use the towel I left out, and Lindsey I deplore messes. I should be back in a little more than an hour, and I do expect you to be gone when I return."

Wesley's eyes suddenly softened as he leaned down barely hesitating before he ravished Lindsey in a possessive kiss, stealing his breath away. Pulling back, Wesley's thumb brushed over Lindsey's lips before he pulled back, "The key is on the counter." as he steadily held Lindsey's gaze. "Keep it if you're willing to follow my rules, my orders." Wesley stood and straightened, his voice steady, cold almost uncaring as he stated. "I made a list of what I'd expect, and _when_ if you decide to comply, when I want you to return. Expect the rules to expand to be modified if you accept and decide to return. If not leave the key on the counter."

Overwhelmed, Lindsey watched as Wesley reached for his jacket and put it on as he walked toward the door. At the threshold he paused and turned, a small smile graced Wesley's lips, his voice soft sincere as he added, "and Lindsey I look forward to our next encounter."

FiN~


End file.
